A Sheila Worth Fighting For
by JaydetheBlackBat
Summary: The acolytes sing about their dream girls to the tune of a classic Disney song, irritating Magneto in the process.


**A Girl Worth Fighting For**

_**The acolytes sing about their dream girls to the tune of a classic Disney song, irritating Magneto in the process.**_

**A/N: I'm aware some of the lyrics don't quite work as much as I'd want them to- sorry. Lyrics aren't my strength.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _X-Men Evolution_, nor do I own the show. I do not own the song _'A Girl Worth Fighting For' _from '_Mulan'. _**

Magneto sighed in frustration, watching over his acolytes who were busy cleaning out a half burnt storage room.

"You missed a spot, idiot!" He shouted at Remy who muttered something ineligible under his breath while walking over where Magneto stood to get down on his hands and knees and scrub the floor until it shone.

"And you! No slacking off on the job!" Magneto yelled at a visibly over worked Piotr.

_"For a long time we have been off to battle," _He muttered, picking up a crate and moving it across the room to a neatly stacked pile of furniture and crates.

_"In your destructive herd!" _Their boss snapped in response, glaring at Pyro specifically.

_"We feel a lot like cattle." _Pyro complained while polishing Magneto's boots.

Sabertooth snickered from the other side of the room. "You look a lot like a bunch of cows, too." He commented.

"Too bad!" Magneto retorted, ignoring Sabertooth and purposefully kicking up his foot slightly, smacking Pyro in the nose.

"Watch it, mate!" Pyro started angrily, rubbing his sore nose.

"It's 'Magneto, sir' to you!" Magneto snarled as Pyro scowled in a way not unlike a young child not getting his way.

Meanwhile, as Piotr attempted to move a blackened side-table, Sabertooth outstretched his leg causing Piotr to trip over with a loud crash.

"_Like my pounding headache, you fools aren't easy to ignore." _Magneto frowned, staring at his supposedly superior team.

"Thanks for the support. I'll keep it in mind." Remy grumbled, earning a silent glare from Magneto. Pyro looked over towards his teammate and grinned. "_Think of instead, a sheila worth fighting for!" _

Magneto gave Pyro an incredulous look, his brows furrowing. "_Pardon?" _

_"That's what he said," _Piotr joined.

_"A _chère _worth fighting for!" _Remy grinned.

_"I want her hair striped brown and white, with clothes that aim to fright!" _he gazed dreamily into the distance as Sabertooth snickered. "I who exactly fits _that _description?"

Pyro however, was nodding his head excitedly and beaming. "Thats the spirit, Gambit!"

Piotr watched them for a short moment and then put the crate that was in his arms onto the floor with a gentle thud._ "My girl will have the sweetest smile, and say only kind words,"_ he sang softly as the corners of his mouth lifted into a slight smile.

Magneto put his head into his hands and groaned miserably.

_"Mate, all I ask for is a Sheila who doesn't mind," _Pyro paused for effect- although any effect was lost completely on his boss and teammates. "_a bit of destruction, or some...heat, flames, __**fire**__! Yeah!" _he cheered and laughed a bit manically while throwing down his polishing rag.

"Have you three gone completely and fully _insane_?!" Magneto roared.

"You're only asking that now?" Sabertooth raised an eyebrow.

Remy continued singing. "_And all the local girls knew I was quite the charmer," _he looked over at Piotr and winked. "_And I'll bet Russian girls like quiet farmers!" _he finished as a bit of colour rose on Piotr's cheeks.

"And I'll bet you're all looking for a pounding!" snapped Magneto. Sabertooth smirked.

"You included, Victor!"

"Wait, what did I do?" Sabertooth growled as a strange look crossed his face. "_You can guess what we've missed most since we joined Magneto!" _

Pyro let out a whoop as the last acolyte finally sang. "_What do we want?" _

_"A _devushka _worth fighting for!_" Sang Piotr, using the Russian word for girl.

Magneto let out a gasp. "How could this happen?" He asked himself. "My elite squad of mutants reduced to idiots!"

Remy deftly ignored Magneto, turning to Sabertooth. "What about you, _homme?_" he asked him. Sabertooth took a short moment to think the question through before replying.

"_My gal will understand I'm utterly bombastic!_" he boomed.

The three other acolytes laughed. "Bombastic? More like bombed. In the brain," Pyro remarked. "Then again, that's probably the biggest word he's ever used."

_"How 'bout some paracetamol?" _Magneto groaned and patted his pockets in an attempt to find some aspirin. "_Anything to help my noggin!" _

Pyro giggled a bit crazily, holding Magneto's lost bottle of aspirin over a large flame. "Not a chance, Maggie!"

"Don't call me that!" Magneto said while staring despairingly at the burnt bottle.

"_My manly ways and threat'ning gaze are sure to thrill her!" _Sabertooth continued, checking out his reflection in the shining floors. "_Coz __**damn, **__I'm such a lady killer!" _He sang in complete seriousness.

As Pyro hooted, Remy spoke up. "Lady killer? More like a brain cell killer!" He quipped.

Magneto seated himself on an armchair that was once blue, but now black thanks to Pyro's 'redecorating'. "_I'm really starting to regret leading all you," _he moaned, sounding agonized.

_"Is that so? 'Coz we're just starting our fun!" _Remy laughed at his boss' apparent pain. Pyro aimed a stream of fire at the armchair. Magneto yelped and shot up as the whole thing went up in flames. "Fun is right! Fun! F is for fire, U is for—" he was cut off by an overly enthusiastic Sabertooth.

_"But when we come 'round," _he began.

_"Those gorgeous girls, they'll line up at our doors!" _Remy finished with a wicked grin.

"If you fools keep this up, there won't be any acolytes left for these imaginary girls to adore!" Magneto roared over the noise of singing acolytes.

"_What do we want?" _Piotr called confidently, to which Remy, Pyro and Sabertooth responded_ "A girl worth fighting for!" _

_"Wish that I had," _Pyro cheered.

_"A girl worth fighting for! A girl worth fighting—"_

"ENOUGH!" Metal objects started twisting and hovering by an enraged Magneto's command.

"Run!" Pyro shouted, sprinting out the door, closely followed by Piotr and Sabertooth. The door slammed as beam tripped Remy over. Magneto picked him up from his shirt's front. "You're mine now!" Magneto grinned evilly.


End file.
